Surprise! Trust fall?
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Sometimes a trust fall is completely necessary and Soul is just enough of a jerk to know when Maka needs to be reminded that she trusts him.


I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Sometimes she's far to painfully stubborn, so set in her ways of men being nothing aside from liars and cheaters, and Soul knows she just needs to vent sometimes. Only today is one of those days that he doesn't want her to be mad or frustrated with her father.

They agreed to go out for a nice dinner together after school, but their waitress was one of Spirit's many little friends that wanted to see him again, and she of course started asking his daughter. Maka could swallow her rage at first. Then the girl (Soul never bothered to get her name, he was just happy they were still staying to actually get their food after the red headed scythe was even mentioned) went as far as to ask Maka if she'd mind her dating her father.

Twenty minutes later they were now flying on the out skirts of death city. Maka perpetually shouting and bitching about men. Bitching about how all men are liars, cheaters, and scum to her weapon. Weapon – slash- boyfriend. The same _guy_, the same _male_, the same _man_. That had been by her side for how many years?

Soul tries to think of something to say to get her to calm down, but his Meister is only managing to make him mad as well. So he just listens. Until he can't and an idea of wicked simplicity crosses his mind. "Maka."

"What Soul?" Her voice comes out hoarse and bitter.

"Do you even trust me?" Soul asks her. He feels her self tense up, deep down he knows she does, but right now he wants to hear it. Slowly he puts more distance between the two of them and the ground. Maka must notice that they're indeed getting higher and higher. "Maka."

With a loud annoyed sigh she answers him. "Of course I do Soul, we didn't get this far without trust." She offered plainly, for a moment Soul is unsure of which 'how far' she's talking about. Him as a Death scythe or them being romantically involved. He's not satisfied by the answer, but continues to rise up. "Soul what are you doing why are we going so high?"

"Just trust me." Is all he answers as they continue to climb. Her legs lock around him a little bit tighter and the grip in her hands is like a snake killing its meal. Slowly getting tighter and tighter as she realizes he's not stopping.

"So-"

"Just trust me Maka." His voice is playful and he laughs when they level out just soaring in lazy circles at a lovely and particularly high perch in the sky. Soul can see her gulp, this is the highest they've ever flown. She's shivering and Soul readies him self. If this doesn't work they're both going to be so screwed, but the idea is in his mind and he knows that this is the only way to get his point across to her.

"Soul! What are you doing!" She's trying to will him down, but he ignores her commands. "I want down!"

"Well if you inisist."

It takes her a short moment to realize that his voice isn't distorted by his weapon form and that he's a human under her. Slowly shifting to being beside her. They're plummeting together out of the sky and towards the ground. Maka screams and clutches to him. "Are you stupid Soul!"

He laughs. "Just have a little faith in me Maka." He grins at her while they fall. She glances to watch the ground come closer and closer and she wraps her arms around his neck. Soul feels a little guilty seeing the tears in her eye, but he's proving a point. A very mean and stupid point.

Their hearts are racing and he's still hoping that he doesn't mess this up. They both glance to see the ground is dangerously close and Soul kisses her on the temple before pushing her away and he shifts back into a scythe. Maka grabs on and stands on him. Surfing along just above the ground until she loses her balance and they both roll across the desert sands. Soul shifts back and starts laughing.

Maka is stomping towards him. "Soul!" He stands and her fist are beating on his chest. Soul can't stop laughing. "Why the hell is damn funny?!" Stray tears still slide down her face and he stops laughing long enough to kiss her on the forehead to spite her loud protesting. "Don't you ever! Do that _again!_"

When he pulls away she glares at his large toothy grin, but then realizes what he's just done, her face is priceless when she looks up at him in shock and awe. "Surprise Trust fall."


End file.
